Sassette's real pappy
by Sammyrose02
Summary: We all know the story of Smurfette and Sassette .We also know Sassette always wanted Gargamel to be her pappy.what happens when Sassette finally gets her wish?
1. Chapter 1

Sassette's Real Pappy

We all know Sassette and Smurfette were made from Gargamel's spell. But  
Unlike Smurfette Sassette thinks of Gargamel as her pappy .Will Gargamel  
Use it to his advantage to try and take over the village?

One morning The Smurfs were picking Smurf berries in the woods. Sassette was on top of a tall ladder being held by Hefty . Nat is on the other side of the bush on a ladder being held by Smurfette .Nat throws down a berry and almost nails her . She moves her head just in time before the berry hit the ground below her feet.

"Be careful up there Nat ",Smurfette looks up a some what motherly worried look on her face

Nat face looks down with a huge smile on his face"Don't worry Smurfette I know these trees inside and out Sassette's the one you need to worry about". He grins at Sassette who gets a look of angry on her face .She begins opening her mouth to speak but before a word comes out she hears a voice below her . She glances down as Hefty who looks up giving her a parental look after he got a glance from Smurfette .Hefty knew if he didn't say something Smurfette would nag him he almost giggled wanting to call her mommie Smurf he knew that Sassette was a tomboy and would laugh to herself about Smurfette's giving her a warning and as he began speaking he felt more like Papa Smurf then himself and although he would never admit it he liked playing parent better then big brother.

"Careful Sassy your getting pretty high",He smiled to himself knowing if either Nat or Sassette flew he would catch them before they hurt. Smurfette nodded approving maybe feeling better after warning the two smurflings to be careful but still had a somewhat worried look until their feet are back on the ground. Sassette glanced down rolling her eyes. She didn't like being told what to do.

"Jumpin jack rabbits Hefty I will be fine",but just as the words left her lips she heard that calking laugh and her eyes almost stood forward has someone stepped through the woods and a giant with humane feet came in view. Nat climes down the ladder to be grabbed by Smurfette by his waist before his feet touched the ground . Smurfette began running still holding Nat by his waist his feet just above the ground. She glanced to Hefty as she began running away .He was still holding the ladder .

"Come on sassy hurry ",He yelled to the female smurfling who was froze at the top .She suddenly got a huge smile on her face.

"Pappy Gargamel ,I missed you so much"Sassette's eyes widen her face smiling as through she was meeting an old friend.

Hefty muttered to himself as he climbed the ladder "Don't start this now Sassette"but before Hefty could reach the top Gargamel grabbed her up in his big humane hand .Hefty began climbing back down the ladder but before he reached the ground it was knocked over as Gargamel's humane body pushed up against it. Maybe Gargamel hadn't seen him he hit the ground kind of hard screaming in a bit of pain his left arm hurt bad .Sasette gasped in Gargamel's grip .Gargamel began walking away laughing towards his house gripping Sasette .

Smurfette and Nat come running back over after Gargamel had left . Nat now back on his feet .Smurfette bends down and begins checking Hefty over like an over protective mother.

"Hefty are you hurt?"She asks in concern her eyes looking worried again.

Hefty's eyes went cold maybe it was Gargamel taking Sassette or not wanting to be mothered by Smurfette .He got a look of angry on his face in a very smart tone of voice which he never uses with her " Smurfette I am fine I not one of the Smurfling's I will be ok Gargamel took Sassette."Hefty try's to lift himself up but finds his arm to be in pain."

Smurfette and Nat help him to his feet and they head back to the village to get help.

At Gargamel's Sassette was in a cage. She still smiled at the wizard . She never gave up hope that one day they would be friends she spoke in perky voice.

"Gee pappy Gargamel if you let me out of this cage I bet we could have lots of fun toghter"She smiled happily enjoying being with her other pappy evan if he didn't like her.

"No,you little blue dinner bit your going into my soup pot .Stopping calling me pappy you annoying little brat"He stirs the spoon around in the pot . Azrael walks around the cage meowing and licking his lips .He try's to put his paw inside the cage as Gargamel pushes him off the table onto the floor."Stay away from my dinner Azrael"

"But your my pappy to I was made from your spell just like Smurfette " Sassette smiled with big Smurfling grin on her face."And I love you"

"Shut up you little blue "Gargamel thinks for a minute before finishing his sentence "That's right my little Sasette you are my little girl aren't you?"Gargamel chuckles before turning his attention back to her"And daddy I mean pappy has every right to keep you here with him .I have rights to I suppose.",Gargamel thought to himself that she would make good bate to lure the other Smurfs right into to a trap he smiled "How would you like to have a pappy /daughter weekend?"

It was like Sassette's dreams coming true. Her face let up brighter then it had ever been before .She jumped for joy her pigtails bouncing up and down."Joyful jumping beans Pappy it's really coming true the only thing I have ever wished for"Her face beaming with delight . Gargamel lifted her from her cage and she hugged to the collar of his his shirt hugging him as best she could."I love you pappy I love you so much I knew you were good I just knew it"

Gargamel for the first time in a long time felt kind of weird he couldn't explain the feeling and wasn't sure if he had ever felt it before he didn't know if it was a good feeling or a bad one .The little smurfling hugging him telling him she loves .Why would she love him?He had turned her into gold and tried to make stew out of her and she still loved him. He couldn't understand it or really think it could be true. He shook his head trying to break the thought while he was breaking it a voice caught his attention from Sasette to the window .He put Sasette back in her cage before turning his attention back to the window. Papa Smurf stood in the window in his red hat and red pants he spoke firmly .Brainy , Handy, and Farmer stood behind him.

"Unhand that Smurfling ,Gargamel ,"he demanded in his normal Papa tone.

Gargamel got a wicked grin on his face"I have been thinking Papa Smurf my little girl Sasette here she has been in your care for a long time and it is my responsibility as her real Papa to take care of her and there is the little fact that I never signed away my legal rights so I have the right to take her back . So your just wasting your time here"The Smurfs beside Papa gasp . Gargamel smiles turning his attention back to his pot"Now if you will excuse me .My daughter that was made from my spell and I are going to have our dinner now"

"Gargamel ,what are you up to?"Papa begins walking forward his eyes on Sassette .He knew he had some kind of plan and is using Sassette's love for him to bate the trap.

"It's ok Papa smurf my pappy is here he will take care of me now" Sasette smiles. Papa closes his eyes but only for a second kind of hurt . He hated when Sassette called him pappy but knowing she called him Papa just this once referring to Gargamel as Pappy instead of him really cut a knife in his heart. He knew Gargamel was using her love for him and her want in her heart for him to be her papa to twist things at the same time he also had to remember that she was made from his spell and in a way he was only the adaptive papa .He looked at Sasette right into her big eyes maybe hoping to remind her how much he loved her . He thought only for a minute for before speaking to her.

"Is this what you really want Sasette?"He almost new her answer but he hoped maybe just a little she would decide the other way around.

Her eyes light up like the sun had just hit her in the morning"More then else in the whole world"

Papa shook his head and reached through the bars hugging her as best he could"Then I wouldn't stand in your way. Sassette"He took her face through the bars and made her look at him"you can always come back to the village if anything goes wrong ok "Unknown to Sassette he stuck a chip on the back of her overalls so he can look in his magic ball and always know where she was and see her as she shook her head yes." Gargamel "he turned his attention to the wizard"if she is going to stay here you must let her out of the cage before we leave her"

Gargamel laughed "of course Papa smurf my little girl wouldn't live in cage"He opened the door and let her out as the other Smurfs jumped from the window into the grass below.

Handy glared at Papa he was upset and was about to loose his temper but held it back before speaking knowing who he was talking to."Why did you let him have her ? He is going to hurt her."

Papa knew the other Smurfs were upset with him so he spoke softy .He glared at him as he spoke"Because Handy she has the right to be with him with if that's what she wants trust me my little Smurfs right now I just need you all to trust me."They nodded with upset faces.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sassette awoke the next morning to the sun beaming through the window she could feel the warm sun on face. She had slept on the floor with only a small brown blanket and had used a blue blanket to prop under her head as pillow . She had slept in the same overalls she was wearing the day she yawned looking around seeing Gargamel laying in bed rolling around in his sleep. Azrael was asleep on his back moving his paws .Sassette giggled watching them for a few minutes before standing up stretching a little .She begins climbing onto to Gargamel's bed and walks over standing walking right next to his ear before yelling at the top of her voice. "Wake up pappy it's a beautiful morning"She smiled happily and began singing "lA lA lA ". her singing voice wasn't the best .Gargamel began swinging his arms before putting them over his ears.

"Stop singing you little blue brat"He grabbed Sassette in his big hand and throw her off the bed. Sassette flew off the bed and rolled around on the floor before standing up.

"Flying falcons that was fun pappy can I do it again"She giggled happily

"No,Sassette I am going to fry you"Gargamel stopped himself and got a smile"My sweet child pappy needs you do him a little favor just a small thing of thing if course"

Sassette turned her head looking up at him"What's that"She was bit nervous .

"Well you know your old family the Smurf's well remember how when you were made they didn't really want you" Gargamel began pacing around Azreal following him .He looked at Sassette who was biting her lip.

"Well Papa Smurf said I was kind of a surprise "Sassette gulped watching him walk around.

"My dear sweet girl they were just being nice Papa Smurf already had so many Smurf's but he didn't want to hurt your feeling so he let you stay .When I realized my own adorable little girl wasn't wanted I couldn't keep making you stay with them anymore.I gave you to Papa Smurf because I thought since you were a smurf and they were Smurfs they could care for you better". Gargamel smiled wickedly "I mean you do love your real pappy don't you? I only wanted what was best for you"

Sassette backed up a little she turned her head gulping and whipped away a tear it really hurt her to hear that the family she loved so much never really never wanted her. She faced back towards Gargamel forcing herself not to cry. She was to upset to say anything she just watched Gargamel pacing.

"Just thinking about my baby girl suffering in a place where she wasn't wanted just killed my heart"Gargamel's face went sad but only for a minute he lifted Sassette into his big hand she had tears rolling down her cheeks"Don't cry my little one I know how to get back at them for hurting you so badly .We have to destroy their village but pappy needs your help to find it"

Sassette looked up at Gargamel's face her face going cold"But pappy I couldn't do that then where would all the Smurf's live?"

"My dear Sassette you do want to make me happy now don't you"Gargamel's face going sad"you have waited a long time to be with your real pappy haven't you?All we have is each now".

Sassette looked around the room before answering him"I do want to make you happy .So I will help you pappy "She felt kind of bad but reminded herself that he was all she had now since she felt like no else wanted her.

"That's my girl"Gargamel smiled putting Sasette down near the door "Now show pappy the way to the smurf village"they begin walking through the woods.

Back at the village grandpa smurf and papa were in Papa smurfs lab. Papa smurf was mixing chemicals into a small beaker. They were discussing Sassette grandpa's voice sounding some what upset he really missed his sweet little buddy so much.

"Fiddle Smurfs papa I have known you since the day you were born .You just let that wizard have my grandchild because you were feeling hurt about her calling him pappy .In you heart you know that it is what she calls her daddy .You act like you hate it but deep down you love it because that means she know your her special papa ."Grandpa smashes his cane on the ground in angrier .

"Grandpa ,I understand your upset but she needed to make her own choice .It would have been wrong for me to stop her from being with her real family" Papa just looks down ignoring him. Grandpa storms from the room toward the door way his angrier growing stronger with every step. Papa looks up slightly as grandpa storms out of the room."Where are you going grandpa?"

"To bring my granddaughter home where she belongs"Grandpa is muttering to himself as he walks towards the woods.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked through the woods Sasette became more nervous . Could she really do this to the Smurf's ?She did love them evan if they didn't really want her .She closed her eyes in thought she couldn't help but think she had to be doing the wrong thing she felt horrible inside instead of a happy little Smurfling . Her mind was raising .They were not far from the village and the closer they got the worse she felt.A branch snapped as she stepped on it and made her jump her head snapped straight forward and her eyes froze as she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She knew that voice anywhere. She almost broke into tears missing it so much.

"Sassy,Sassy ,I missed you so much ,"Grandpa stood about a foot in front of them his arms extended out as through he was waiting for Sassette to run into them . Sassette looked up her eyes filled with tears wanting to run into his arms .She missed him more then any other Smurf in the village. Gargamel and Azrael stood directly behind Sassette . Gargamel coughed slightly before speaking getting Sassette and Grandpa to turn their attention toward him.

"My sweet Sassette remember who your family is?"Gargamel smiled at her patting her back with his hand pushing her backward a little . She eyed Grandpa blinking tears from her eyes.

"Don't listen to him Sassy . The Smurf's and I were your family. Stop missing with her mind Gargamel". Grandpa looked at Sassette beginning to step forward to grab her .Sassette looked at Gargamel then back at Grandpa she was extremely confused . Sasette just froze as Grandpa began approaching her. Before he could could reach her the wizard pulled out a wand and aimed it at grandpa . Sassette's eyes bugged out as a bright beam of light began coming out of the wand right for Grandpa.

"Grandpy "She yelled before she began running forward.

Grandpa began yelling to her"Stay back Sassy"

Sassette ran right in front of Grandpa taking the beam it lifted her high into the air causing an electric shock through her body .She shook before the beam stopped and she went flying to the ground she laid still on the ground. Grandpa began running to her but before he could reach her Gargamel lifted her into his hand.

"You annoying little blue bit you ruined my spell no matter ". Gargamel smiled "you still lead me right to your village."He could see the village only a short distance in front of him .Papa Smurf had just used his magic to check on the female Smurfling .He could see Sassette laying in Gargamel's hand not moving her eyes closed as Grandpa runs toward the village .He grabs his magic pouch and quickly begins mixing a spell. Gargamel stepped into the village Papa could hear the other smurf's running and yelling this name .He ran from his house running. He step front in front of the wizard right after he had stepped on few houses he held up his hand .

"Gargamel,I will cast you out of the village if you don't leave it at once"He demanded .Papa reached into his pouch and held something in his hand ready to throw it at the wizard. Gargamel smiled only laughing.

"I don't think so Papa "He held open his hand to the unconscious Smurfling." The only way she lives is if you turn yourself over to me you cast me out of the village and she dies.I will make sure of it." He smiled laughing looking down at Papa who cringed looking up at him. "Make your choice Papa do you love the little girl or not?" Papa Smurf didn't even have to think twice.

"I will turn myself over to you Gargamel but only if you leave Sassette here with the other Smurf's so they can make her well again." Papa kept his eyes on Sassette. Handy,Hefty,Brainy , Clumsy,and Grandpa were standing near by they gasped hearing Papa agreeing to turn himself over but at the same time they couldn't take the risk of Sassette's life .Gargamel smiled picking up Papa laughing wickedly. He handed Sassette to Handy . Who held her shacking her trying to wake her she was limp in his arms .They looked in horror as Gargamel left with Papa. Handy shock Sassette he was in shock and his face looked terrified .

"Come on Sassette you have to wake up."Hefty tries to take her from Handy .

"Give her to me Handy I am the strongest"He reaches his arms under her. Handy backs away from him.

"You can't carry her Hefty your arms still in a cast"Handy reminded him "I better take her to bed .Me,Lazy,and Grouchy will take care of her you guys better find away to save Papa Smurf." Smurfette looked from Sasette being carried away by Handy to the other Smurf's .

"What do we do now"She asked a worried look on her face.

to be continued


End file.
